The present invention relates to an apparatus for ultrasonically welding or cutting a moving web of material generally transversely to its the direction of movement, comprising at least one elongated ultrasonic horn and at least one anvil corresponding to said horn, the web being moved between the at least one horn and the at least one corresponding anvil. The invention also relates to a method of ultrasonic welding or cutting such a web.